mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Matthew Mercer
| birth_place = Palm Beach Gardens, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Director | alias = Matt Miller, Masamune Miller | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = AVO Talent }} Matthew Mercer (born June 29, 1982 in Palm Beach Gardens, Florida) is an American voice actor, script writer, and independent film maker. Biography Beginning his career out of high school doing English walla and additional characters in many Japanese Anime, his work has expanded to a multitude of roles in video games, Cartoon series, and radio commercials. He directed and produced the hit web-series There Will Be BrawlInfo Page on ThereWillBeBrawl.com, where he provides the voices for Kirby and Metaknight and portrays the role of Ganondorf. Along with actor/writer Jack Conway, Matthew has co-written the screenplay for the upcoming Comedy/Horror film LAN Party Massacre, as well as doing concept design and production work on the project. He has been a guest at conventions around the world, hosting at events such as Anime Expo, Anime Matsuri and AyaconAyacon 2009 Guest Listing. Mercer produced alongside Jack Conway the webseries Fear News With The Last Girl.Get Your Fear News With The Last Girl Voice roles Video games *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' - Albert Genette (uncredited) *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' - Brett Thompson (uncredited) *''Brütal Legend'' - Gravedigger *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' - Rangers, Soldiers *''Deer Drive'' - Announcer *''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard'' - Game Test Lead, Special Ops Soldier *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' - Blaze *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' - Treasure Hunter Cid (uncredited) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' - Soldiers/Extras *''Ninety-Nine Nights II'' - Lord of the Night *''No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle'' - Skelter Helter, Bishop, Zako Fat *''Rise of the Argonauts'' - Phaedon, Additional Voices *''Pryzm Chapter One: The Dark Unicorn'' - Zartu the Dark Unicorn, Elven King, Gnome Ruler *''Scaler'' - Scaler, Additional Voices *''Shimano Xtreme Fishing'' - Announcer *''Shrek Extra Large'' - Additional Voices *''Star Ocean: The Last Hope'' - Edge Maverick, Klaus Bachtein (uncredited) *''Star Trek: Shattered Universe'' - Balok, Klingon Commander, Additional Voices *''Street Fighter IV'' - Fei-Long, Additional Voices *''Super Street Fighter IV'' - Fei-Long *''Wolfenstein (video game)'' - Erik Engle, Nazi Scientist, S.S. Officer *''World of Warcraft'' - General Vezax, Halion the Twilight Destroyer, Overthane Balargarde *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game)'' - Additional Voices Anime *''Akira'' - Kaisuke *''Code Geass'' - Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' - Additional Voices *''Duel'' - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (series) - Additional Voices *''Fushigi Yugi: The Mysterious Play'' - Additional Voices *''Gundam Wing'' - Additional Voices *''Kekkaishi'' - Tomonori *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie'' - Guy, Dan, Dhalsim, Sodom, Additional Voices *''The Big O'' - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' - Additional Voices Film Roles New Media *''There Will Be Brawl'' - Ganondorf, Kirby (Voice), Metaknight (Voice) *''Fear News with the Last Girl'' - Stefan McStorybook, Spencer the Clown *''Street Fighter High: The Musical'' - Dan Hibiki *''ThunderCats'' - Tygra (2011 series) Notes Matthew also appeared in the "Secret Wars Re-enactment Society" skit of Third Floor Productions' web-series "Geek Week" as Thor, as well as directing, co-writing, and editing Episode 6. *Secret Wars Re-enactment Society *Geek Week: Episode 6 External links * *Matthew Mercer hosting Anime Matsuri *Info Page on ThereWillBeBrawl.com *http://www.fearnet.com/shows/fear_news/index.html Category:1982 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California